Computer systems employ various techniques in order to provide improved user interfaces. One such technique is the ability to receive various forms of input in addition to physical inputs such as those from a controller, keyboard, and/or mouse. For example, a system may include a gesture interface in order to receive inputs via gesture movements. These systems, however, often require the user to learn and perform explicitly defined gestures. Moreover, gestures may involve unusual and/or conspicuous movements to aid in the process of gesture recognition. Accordingly, these predefined gestures often do not feel natural or intuitive to a user.